In a well-known method from DE 102 26 143 B4 for controlling a hybrid drive, the type of drive is proposed taking vehicle operation into consideration. The proposed vehicle operation strategy is regarded as being fulfilled, if the driver does not interfere with the system. If, however, the driver operates the accelerator or the brake pedal, this rules out the proposed vehicle operation strategy and a new vehicle operation strategy is calculated. This continues until a stationary state is reached in which no other sudden changes occur. The vehicle operation strategy is determined by means of an energy profile, such as it relates to consumption and time requirement. On the other hand, the energy profile is calculated based on the driver, vehicle, routes and weather data. The route data is loaded from a digital road map with altitude reading or from a GPS. The energy profile of anticipated changes in route or traffic conditions such as traffic jam, is supposed to be updated by means of an RDS-TMC system. No other models were made to implement this. The proposed method is aimed at a motor vehicle and ultimately determining the type of drive by the driver, whereby it is difficult to assess the fuel economy.